User blog:Greenberet69/Faramir vs Nathaniel Howe
Faramir: Captain of both the Rangers of Ithilien and now also Captain of the White Tower after the death of his brother Boromir who participated in the Battle of Osgiliath and was sent on a suicide mission to recapture Osgiliath but in the end was the only survivor. vs Nathaniel Howe: Son of Arl Rendon Howe who was imprisoned and hated becasue off what his father did to the Cousland Family of Highever but is given redemption by the Hero of Fereldan and with the Hero of Fereldan saves Amarathine from the Darkspawn of the Mother. WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! ' ' Faramir's Sword.jpg|Faramir's Sword Gondor Shield.jpg|Gondor Shield Faramir's Bow.jpg|Faramir's Bow and Leather armor w/Ithilien Cloak Gondor Armor.jpg|Gondor Armor Voice_of_Velvet.png|Voice of Velvet Dagger Talon_of_the_Skies.png|Talon of the Skies Dagger Howe Bow.png|Howe Bow BlackbladeArmorSet.png|Blackbade Armor Greenberet's Weapon and Armor Edges Close Range Faramir: While Nathaniel has two weapons Farmir's Sword and Shield combo is better as he can attack and defend at the same time Long Range Even: Both Warriors are masters when it comes to archery. Armor Even: While Faramir has the Gondor armor which is more powerful then Nathaniels armor it is heavy then Nathaniel's but once he dicards it for his Leather and Ithilien Ranger Cloak armor then it will be even. (See Details below) Battle Notes The Battle Scene will happen in two spots #Osgiliath Ruins #Then Forest *Faramir will be wearing his Gondor Armor but will discard it when he moves to the nearby forest for his Ithilien Cloak and Leather Armor *It will be 5v5 Faramir, 2 Gondor Soldiers, and 2 Ithilien Rangers vs Nathaniel Howe and 4 Amarathine Soldiers. *The Gondor Soldiers will have Gondor Armor and will carry the Sword and Shield Combo while the Rangers are in the back wearing there Ithilein Ranger Cloaks and Leather Armor and will be armed with their Bows and Arrows *The 4 Amarathine Soldiers will be armored with Stormchaser Armors and armed with Regular Longsword and Amarathine Shields X-Factors Faramir-Nathaniel 95 Training 80 Edge Farmair: Faramir has the training of both Gondor and the Ithilien Rangers 89 Combat Experience 95 Edge Nathaniel: Faramir was injured and poisoned when he was sent of the suicide mission so he didn't participate in the final battles while Nathaniel was still fighting Darkspawn and other creaturs 93 Infantry Soldiers Training 87 Edge Faramirs Soldiers: Combining the training of both the Gondor Soldiers and Ithilien Rangers is more then the Amartahine soldiers 70 Urban Combat Advantage 95 Edge Nathaniel: When it comes to Urban Comabt the Faranir and the Ithilien Rangers are outmatched as they don't have the cover of the trees to blend in where Nathaniel doesn't need any sort of blending in. 100 Forest Combat Advantage 50 Edge Faramir: Faramir when he has the Ithilien Cloak is pretty much invisible and has the advantage 95 Archer Skills 95 Edge Even: Both are masters when it comes to Archery. Personal Opinion: I'm giving my edge to Faramir because once the battle comes to the forest it will be his advntage and Nathaniel won't stand a chance The Battle Faramir: ''' Howe: In Gondor word has reached Minas Tirith that there hasn't been any activity in Osgiliath. Aragorn wonders what is going on and sends Faramir, 2 Ithilien Rangers, and 2 Gondor soldiers to check it out. Faramir and the others arrive there on horseback and dismount. The first sign that something is wrong is that there isn't any noise and so Faramir attaches his Gondor armor onto him and takes out his sword and shield with the two Gondor soldiers doing the same thing and the Rangers taking out their bows and head into Osgiliath to investigate. Further investigation leads them to soon find the bodies of tw o Gondor soldiers and immediately know that something is definetly wrong. From one of the ruins Nathaniel Howe is taking aim with his Howe Bow and with 4 Amarathine soldiers below waiting for the moment to strike. When Faramir and his men get in range Howe lets loose a bow and strikes a Gondor soldier in the neck . This signals the Amarathine soldiers to charge and by then Faramir and his men are alerted so one of the Ithilien Rangers takes aim with his Bow and fires killing a Amarathine soldier . Faramir charges at a Amarathine soldier and the two engage with the other Gondor soldier doing the same with another. The other Amarathine soldier charges at the Rangers but the Rangers fire both their bows and strike the soldier down before he can get anywhere close to them however Howe locates where the Rangers are and fires a shot striking one of the Ithilien Rangers . Howe loads another arrow and fires but the Ranger gets behind his cover and the shot misses, meanwhile the Amarathine guard attacking Faramir tries to kill Faramir but he is able to block it with his shield and follows up with a stab through the stomach . The other Amarathine soldier hits the Gondor soldier with his shield sending him flying back and moves in to finish him but the Ithilien Ranger intervenes and puts a arrow right into the soldiers face . Faramir helps the Gondor soldier up but receives an arrow to the face as he gets up . Faramir looks at where the arrow cam from and sees Nathaniel and so he orders his Ranger to head to the nearby forest and so they do with Howe following close behind. How arrives in the nearby forest and locates Faramir's Gondor armor but no Faramir 5 minutes earlier... Faramir and his Ithilien Ranger arrive and Faramir discards his Gondor armor for his leather and Ithilien Cloak. Present Time... Howe starts looking for his enemies and starts cautiously walking through the thick forest. While walking he carefully watches where he steps however when he steps next to a thick bush he receives a kick to the side and looks to see a Ithilien Ranger jump out with his sword in hand so Howe discards his Bow and takes out his Voice of Velvet and Talon of the Skies Daggers and engages the Ranger. Howe receives a stab to his side but he quickly reacts making a small cut at the rangers stomach which injures him a little and then follows up with a stab to the right leg which makes the ranger fall down in pain. Howe moves in to finish him off and is about to when he receives a arrow to the back and turns to see where the shot came from. He keeps on looking but can't see anything however he notices something next to a tree but it is to late as he soo sees a arrow fly and strikes him in the forehead . Howe falls down on top of the ranger who pushes him off and Faramir arrives and helps the Ranger up and they both yell "FOR GONDOR" and Faramir helps to carry the injured Ranger back to Minas Tirith. '''Winner: Faramir Battles won of 5,000 Faramir/Howe 2,745-2,255 Weapon Stats Gondor Sword and Shield 51%-49% Voice of Velvet and Talon of the Skies Daggers Faramir's Bow 50%-50% Howe's Bow Expert's Opinion: When it came to long range these two warriors were dead even, when it came to close ranger Faramir's Sword and Gondor shield were slightly better then the duel dagger. But what really won the battle was that when the battle came to the forest scenery Faramir had the edge which all Ithilien Rangers had thanks to those Ghillie Suit like Cloaks. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles